


The Fox

by hypnos_a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Suna Rintarou, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnos_a/pseuds/hypnos_a
Summary: Suna is a fox and falls in love with Tsukishima, so he turns himself into a human.He knows that he couldn’t be with him and instead he gets to know Tsukishima. That being his mistake as he falls deeper.(aka The Tale Of Tamamizu but with these two because sunatsukki—)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a story known as The Tale Of Tamamizu, read the original because it’s great
> 
> Also where the heck are the sunatsukki fanfics??

Wandering alone in the woods was something that wasn't abnormal for him. He would simply just need time alone from the others that he has to deal with on a daily basis.

He travels silently without a trouble in the world. It’s not until he heard a distant voice echo somewhere toward him, said voice sounds in distress. He could care less about it, but his curiosity got the best of him, swiftly he traveled to the source and slowed once hearing a human.

Mumbles could be heard coming close to the bush he hid behind, causing him to peek his head a bit and there he was struck. 

Never once had he seen something like this human: their hair was bright, skin pale, and they were very tall.

He had stared at said human before they sat onto the ground, and the sudden movement put the fox on edge. He watched with interest and was in shock as the human wept quietly, wiping their face. 

Wanting to comfort he was unaware that he soon was beside the human. He stares, and the human seemingly stares back with wide eyes, and that’s how the fox knew that he was in too deep now. 

The fox sensed the negative feelings the human was in and looked around, to see if anything or anyone was there with them, nothing.  
These parts of the woods surely weren't the normal for a human to be here, so why were they?

‘Must be lost,’ The fox thought, seeing as though the human must’ve given up trying to get out. 

The fox looks to see a bag beside the human and quickly bite it, snatching it from them, once the human got up he ran and they followed. He made sure his pace wasn't a too slow or too fast one. The shouts from the human behind him made him want to stop and apologize, but he kept going until he led them to the nearest settlement. Once making it he dropped the bag and watched as the human panted and was shocked to look up and see they weren't lost anymore. When they looked at him, he then left. ‘I wish I didn’t have to leave...’ The fox thought as he once again traveled through the woods alone, the longing of wanting to be near the human was a troubled thought.

Once at home he couldn’t help but be lost in the image of the humans eyes. 

He stares mindlessly at the ground, unable to stop thinking of the human. Even if he wants, he'll be unable to see them. The people there will do nothing but throw sticks and stones at him if seen close by.

‘Why couldn’t I be born a human?’ The fox thought slouching down. 

Then with that an idea popped up in his head. 

___________

There was no way that a fox could marry a human without their life being in danger. It would be a greedy thing for him to do, to waste such a young and beautiful person just for his own wants.

The desperation of wanting to be near the human was all that he could think of and be motivated for. 

So far to a point that he transformed his appearance into a teenage boy. He wanders around the town before stopping at a house, then making his way to the doorsteps. 

“Please would you be so kind and allow me to stay with you? An incident had left me with nothing.” He pleads to a couple who owned the house he arrived at. Both agreed to take him in, the two pleased to finally have someone to consider a son.

Like they asked he considered the two being his parents, it was weird calling the two that but slowly he adjusted. He was taken well care of in the home of the family he was in. Though the feeling of him longing to be with the human he saw that day was too much for him. And it didn’t help once he found out their name, Tsukishima Kei. 

Daydreaming started to happen and the family that he was in couldn’t help but notice it. 

He sits staring out the window and quickly jumps once he discovers someone behind him, he turns to see the mother with a grin on her face. “You seem to have your head in the clouds, find someone you admire?” She sits beside him interested in what he says next. 

‘Find someone you admire?’ Caused him to fluster but he quietly laughed it off. “No, no. I couldn’t really get with them even if I wanted to.” He shakes it off causing the mother to frown, he feels the same way but with his quick thinking he came up with an idea.“To get my mind off, can I suggest something?” He asks looking at the mother. 

She nods and listens.

“Is that what you would wish for?” Asked the mother once hearing his request. 

He nods at her. “Yes, that would be great if I could do so.” 

“I’ll go on and send on the request to the Tsukishima household then.”  
When he heard he couldn’t help but be extremely happy, his face did not try bothering to suppress the smile growing.

___________

When he made it to the property of the Tsukishima household, he instantly noticed how the house was bigger from his own and the well-kept garden. He admires the residence before he is greeted by a much older person with a smile on his face “You must be Suna Rintarou, I’m Tsukishima Akiteru.” He introduces himself “Yes I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He bows and Akiteru chuckles. 

“There’s no need to bow to me, but in front of my parents, you have too. Got it?” Akiteru asks and Suna nods. 

“Good, now allow me to go and direct you to Kei’s room.” 

He follows the older brother, and couldn't help but think of how the blonde would feel about him or even why he’s doing this.

He shouldn’t be over here yet here he is —

The brother stops and pushes open a door making Suna freeze. When his eyes lay on the same blonde, he had met that day he experiences millions of feelings unknown to him.

He didn’t seem to listen but instead stay focused on the younger brother. It wasn’t until he felt himself being pushed into the room and the door closed. He snapped out of his haze and was met with Kei's eyes who watched him, staring right into him with a glaze that he felt mixed emotion with.

“Have we met before?” The blonde asks, looking into his eyes, he couldn’t help but be entranced by their mysterious but yet familiar eyes. He knew that he couldn’t forget a face like his, so why is it so hard to remember or not if he had seen him before? Was it when he was walking around? A dinner? During a festival? He couldn’t place his finger on it. 

“I’m afraid we have not met. I’m Suna Rintarou—“ “Yes, yes. I was made aware of your arrival, though I can assure you I don’t require any company. Therefore, if you would like you may leave.” The younger boy scowls before looking away from him. Suna was beyond shocked on how he had just been rudely cut off and shut down, how could such an innocent face be so deceiving? He remains in the same place where he stood, still trying to comprehend what exactly happened. 

Minutes must have passed by of him just still.  
“Are you just going to stand there all day?” He hears snapping him out of his mind.

He then sits beside the boy who just glares at him. Sure he looked very threatening but he was much more powerful. 

Suna just simply smirks when looking directly at him. It was as if the blond was challenging him, and he was completely fine with it.

___________

He follows Tsukishima outside. The two have been around each other for weeks and now Tsukishima finally seems to be comfortable with him. 

They sit in the garden, and the blonde starts to talk about an interesting bunch he has the displeasure of knowing. Suna listens to him without trouble, enjoying hearing the others' voices, but he soon was trembling once he heard barks. His body failed to move once he tried to get up and run. He wanted to hide as a dog barked loudly at him, the sharp teeth ready to pierce into him. 

The terror of a dog chasing him was the most terrifying thing he had ever had been through. Him running his fastest with a growling and barking dog behind him, is the most traumatic memory he remembers.

His hands couldn’t stop shaking, his heart pounding, his breathing was out of hand.

“Take the dog out of the garden!” He makes out, the only audible sound is the barks, which soon fade away. 

Once he feels the presence of the dog gone, he starts to calm down. His mind isn’t fully calm, though his paranoia is ordering him to run just in case if it returns and actually does attack him this time. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at the blonde, and his face was different, it wasn’t a scowl or just a stoic. Empathic...

“Breath slowly,” He hears and he tries, failing. 

“Breathing in,” He hears and he does. 

“Breathing out,” He does.

“Good, now do it again...” 

He does and slowly his breathing is back to normal, his body wasn’t as tense and he wasn’t stuck in place. 

The blonde frowns looking at him, “You should’ve said you were terrified of dogs.” He said, and Suna smiles at him, soon earning a glare “Well thank you for saving me. You must be an angel,” He grins and the blonde playful pushes him while looking elsewhere with a pout. Making Suna’s grin only wider.

‘I’m falling much deeper…’ Suna thought. He tries not to frown, not wanting the other to notice his distress. 

‘Too deep to get out’ It saddens him to know he won’t be the one to hold his hand. To know he won’t be there constantly beside him. To know he won’t be the one. 

The only pleasant thing that he could think of is protecting him. Keeping him safe and happy. 

He chuckled bitterly in reward, receiving a puzzled expression from Tsukishima. 

Oh how his heart is breaking...

-

Tsukishima would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Suna. 

The few weeks that they have been through were interesting. It wasn’t as lonely as before, which he was appreciative for. He cared for the other and so he couldn’t help but notice his poems he’s written. When Suna excuses himself, Tsukishima would peek at the beautifully written words. 

Every time he read them it was worrying. All the poems were written in the similar kind of emotions: distress, hopelessness, and envy. 

He wouldn’t utter a word once he comes back. So desperately he wanted to, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. So he just watches scared as Suna is around him. Afraid to lose him.

___________

Fall was always Suna’s favourite season. The colours and much cooler breeze were his favourite aspects to it. 

It’s been quite awhile since he has been here, still he has been working for the Tsukishima household, been with Kei. The two were very close, and Suna was happy about it, he knew mostly everything about him and the blonde him (kinda). Wherever Kei was, he was.

And he still is hopelessly in love with him.

Suna and Tsukishima were in the garden. And Suna couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful autumn leaves blowing through the wind. Every leaf passing by being a different colour from the other. Red, orange, yellow, and green.

It was days like this, he enjoyed the most. When the both of them would just sit and relax, enjoying their surroundings, comfortable with the other. 

He smiles and looks to see the blonde holding a yellow leaf.

“That one looks like the same colour of your eyes” Suna points out staring at said leaf then Tsukishima. Who then looks at him, in that exact time a leaf landed on his lap. 

“You could say the same with that leaf” Tsukishima replies and the two of them smile. 

“Huh. So perhaps it means you like looking into my eyes?” Suna asked with a smirk, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“You wish” He retorts.

‘Yes, I do wish...’ Suna snickers and lifts hands in the air “Okay okay calm down. I was just teasing you, though… if you were, it would be okay you know?” 

“You're the just worst” Tsukishima stands up crossing his arms, looking over Suna who only smiles.“You keep saying that, but I see through your lies” He also stands and stares back at the taller boy.

They both watch each other in silence. The way the two looked at each other was uncanny, they just stood still, waiting for the other to take a move.

Suna’s eyes widened once the blonde went closer to his face. 

“Uhh… are you guys okay?” Someone asked, and they looked towards the open door to see Akiteru cluelessly looking at them. 

“Yes everything is fine. Now what is it?” Kei said, raising an eyebrow, Akiteru sighed clearly, not appreciating the tone his little brother gave him.“There’s a contest going on tomorrow, the best autumn leaf. Just wanted to let you both know if you wanted to participate.” Akiteru explains and leaves the two alone. 

It was quiet, too quiet.

Suna grimaces and bite his lips. 

The blonde didn’t bother to talk and was looking away from him. It irritates Suna to know that Akiteru had to arrive at that exact time and that Kei is now quiet, even though he had tried to do that. Or…

‘It meant nothing… it just meant nothing. It’s just a misunderstanding…’

“Sounds interesting, are you going to participate?” Suna asked Tsukishima, who simply shrugged. 

“What’s the point in participating if I’m going to lose?” He said and Suna nodded understanding. For his years of knowing Kei, he noted he hated losing. He thinks of a solution and his eyes lit up, getting an idea. 

“How about we try? Both of us could look tomorrow, I’m certain a few people you know will enter the contest as well.” Suna suggested and the other groans muttering something along the lines of ‘I won’t be able to bear them.’Making Suna frown. 

“Please? It will be something interesting to try.” 

Tsukishima sighs and agrees, making Suna smile.

___________

Earlier the next morning Suna got up and went out to the woods. Once seeing that he was far and seeing no one around, he transforms into his fox form. 

He swiftly runs to where his home was. 

Once he arrives, he sees familiar figures. Having not seen them in forever he had to look carefully to see if it was in fact them, once confirming he went to them. They all had looked at him for a good moment before he was rushed too and surrounded by them. They brought up on how they were frightened of his well being, how they thought he had died and were happy to see him again. 

“I have been off working for the Tsukishima household for these past years. And I came here to seek help, can you help me with this please?” Suna asked.

“What would we be helping you with?” Asked Kita.

“I need help to find a beautiful autumn leaf. The most beautiful leaf.” 

“You can rely on us!” 

“Us, not you.”

“Hey!”

Suna watches as two foxes fight each other and he hates to admit it but he misses seeing and hearing this. Typically just being in the presence of his family 

___________

Once Suna gets back, he meets Tsukishima who instantly goes to him asking where he went. Never seeing Tsukishima, this worried caused him feel terribly bad and he apologized and said he had something important to do. But with the look he was given it was completely obvious the blonde didn’t believe him, but thankfully he didn’t push further. 

The two go on and search for a leaf, with a few people that Tsukishima knew. And he starts understanding why Tsukishima seemed annoyed by them, as Suna was looking for a leaf, the one known as Kageyama and Hinata were bickering loudly. Then another one of the people he knew started yelling, well screaming. 

He was about to lose it but once he felt Tsukishima grasp his hand, he forgot how to breath. Tsukishima ushers him away to a much quieter place. 

Relief is washed over him once Tsukishima let’s go and sighed. 

“I apologize for them. They never seem to notice that others are discomfort once they start doing what they do.” Tsukishima sighed, shaking his head.“It’s fine, I’m just glad you got me out of there,” Suna says truthfully and looks at Tsukishima rubbing his hand. Suna looks at him then his hand and Tsukishima looks at his hand. “My hands are a bit cold, I'm warming them up,” He responds. 

Just like that, automatically he went up to Tsukishima and held his hands. He notices how cold Tsukishima’s hands were, then soon he notes how his hands were bigger than Tsukishima’s. It took moments to register what he was doing, his eyes widened and he blushed, backing away from Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima had a bemused expression on his face. 

The two didn’t move or say a word, just watch each other. Not until a friend of Tsukishima’s called him over and rushed to the blonde, instructing him to hurry. Once he was taken Suna just stood there, rethinking of what he had done. 

He felt something bump into him and looked down. There he sees Kita with a leaf and Suna reaches for it and is amazed by it, he smiles and thanks Kita before the fox runs off. 

The leaf was indeed the most beautiful leaf ever and once he got back with Tsukishima, he gifted it to him. The face that Tsukishima had on made Suna’s want to clench his heart, he smiles once Tsukishima smiled. He was equally stunned with the leaf, there surely wasn’t no way that it would lose. The leaf was a five shades maple leaf with Lotus Sutra imprinted on it. 

When the contest started, clearly no leaf was able to outmatch the leaf they had. All of the matches were won by the leaf they had. 

Tsukishima smiles at Suna and he smiles back. 

Once word about the leaf had gone around, they were surprised on how the Emperor wanted to witness it for himself. They were granted three districts, and even Suna was rewarded with a place. Making his foster parents happy.

But what made everything bad was when Tsukishima seemed to have caught the eyes of someone. A daughter of an Emperor to be exact. Suna watches from the sidelines as Tsukishima seemingly starts to fall for her as well, Suna doesn’t say a word as it all happens in front of him. Seeing the one that he had loved dearly for this long devastates him, but he repeatedly tried to remind this would happen. 

It was just so hard to swallow. 

‘He found the love of his life.’ 

___________

When Tsukishima went to him with the news that he was getting wedded, Suna could’ve sworn his heart completely broke then and there. The look on Tsukishima's face screamed that he was happy, making Suna want to wither away. 

He smiled at him, though. He congratulates him and says he is very happy for him. 

It was partly a lie. He hates the fact that someone else has him, but seeing his smile at this moment was something magnificent. When he feels Tsukishima hug him he allows himself to be embraced by Tsukishima, he is instantly relaxed by his warmth. 

He enjoys the touch until it is stopped. 

He looks at the blonde, and can't help but feel cursed of having to meet him. Was this his punishment for what he did in the past? And what he gets for ever saving a human?

___________

In the start of the month, everybody was in the process of preparing the Imperial palace. Suna was granted a place in the palace, he was once once more to be a companion to Kei. And he couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand seeing Kei with another. He didn’t want to let go of him so quickly, he just wanted more time to be alone and beside him. The guilt and sadness he was in made him miserable. When Kei asked what was wrong, he replied he didn’t feel like talking about it. 

The worry he caused Kei made him even more upset.

He felt he was in the way of Kei’s happiness. After all, Kei should be more excited than more worried about him. 

He knew he needed to do something about this and so he thought of what he could do. Then like before, an idea popped up in his head. 

‘I have been by his side for years and so I will write the truth to him. I will tell him of my true form, then… I will disappear once everybody is busy.’

Suna then enters his room and locks himself in it, writing the truth of how he was a fox and how he had fallen in love with Kei. Once done he stares at the letter before he places it away into a small box.

Suna holds the box and goes to where Kei was. He looks into his eyes and he relishes his time with Kei.

“Life is short, and we could never predict what the next day might deliver us. Anything could happen to you or me, and so if I ever disappear. I will leave this box with you. Open it if thing happens to me.” The look Kei has on his face is confusion and devastation. “Why would you ever say that? Are you not going to be with me?” 

”Of course I wish to be with you here but like I said anything could happen. So please keep your word to me and don’t show what’s in the box to anyone. And to open it once you decide to enter priesthood.” Kei clutched the box and couldn’t help but tear up. He was confused and scared of what Suna had said. The two were in tears and when people started coming in, he wiped his tears and quickly hid the box.

___________

Once Kei had to leave the palace, Suna observed him and he knew it had to be today. He looked around the palace trying to reason himself to not to leave but he knew he should. And so he disappeared.

Everyone searched to find him but no one had found him. Everyone in the palace that Suna had talked to was miserable, especially Kei.

Kei constantly wondered what was inside the box, but he was never alone and whenever he tried someone always entered the room. 

Once he was alone, he locked himself in a room and opened the box. There inside was a single letter and once he read, he was left disbelieved. 

If anyone happened to tell Kei the truth behind Suna, he would take them as mad or a liar. 

“Suna may be a beast but what he had done and been through just for me is horrible… He should've never suffered like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on the ninth and died half way through the fic so I left it, but then I felt inspired and finished it.  
> It was hell, I honestly never struggled this badly so thank gosh it’s finished. I do admit though I kinda gave up at the end, much to my disappointment.  
> So thanks for reading, imma go and die now thank you.


End file.
